(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slip resistant shoe lace.
(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,151 of H. J. STAPLETON granted on July 26, 1949 describes a shoe lace comprising a braided, flat, relatively wide and relativelly yieldable body member, and a braided, round, relatively unyieldable strand woven back and forth centrally through the body member. The reaches of the strand provide longitudinally spaced, raised, alternately disposed ribs on the sides of the body member.
Also known in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,967 of Walter C. SWINTON granted on Feb. 3, 1981. In this patent, there is described a slip resistant binding comprising a strip of material having first and second ends. The strip has a multiplicity of male, hook-shaped filament members adjacent to its first end, and a multiplicity of female, loop-shaped filament members adjacent to its second end. The male filament members and the female filament members releasably interengage each other at crossover points of first and second portions of the strip.
One of the drawbacks with the above described laces resides in the fact that these laces are difficult to mass produce in an efficient manner. Another drawback with these laces is that they are not attractive.